Rather Labyrinthine
by succedissidor
Summary: i'm leaving this up for nostalgia's sake. hey! self-insertion Mary-Sues! in our defense, it wasn't written foranyone but ourselves... eternally unfinished, and no one cares. :
1. Setup for the Story

Rather Labyrinthine.  
  
Heyo! Explanation (foreword) So, sometimes when I have the time, I send weirdass little stories to my friends, instead of regular e-mails. Yeah, yeah. You don't care. To tell the truth, I wouldn't bother reading this if I were you, but it is funny in some places. See, when I sent L the original chapter, she sent one back. As the first couple only make sense to me, her, and two guys named Dave, both of whom live in southwestern Nebraska, I have decided to omit them. I start here, where the story bit starts.  
  
  
  
*Anyway, don't flame me for poor writing or contrived plot. OOCharacter and OOContinuity abounds. This is only a bit of fun I've decided to share. No apologies for insanity or inanity, but many apologies to the cast and creators of GenX. We wouldn't have had to do this if you hadn't cancelled our comic. But, to disclaim myself, despite cancellation, I don't own 'em or have the right to use 'em. Not like I make any money doing this.*  
  
chapter 1- the Setup for the Story  
  
by delli-  
  
"So, anyway, then you, like, grabbed me and jumped into the computer screen, and I could still see Toad standing there all pissed... It was a really awesome dream!" Lauren furrowed her brows as she concentrated on the road.  
  
"Are you SURE it wasn't... are you sure?"  
  
"Hunh?"  
  
"I mean, are you sure that it was a dream?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean... why?"  
  
"I had the same exact dream last night, but from my perspective..."  
  
"Yeah, kewl. Shuttup."  
  
"I'm not kidding! I mean, what if there are other dimensions? It could be..."  
  
"Lauren, stop." "Well, it could! We don't know...."  
  
"Lauren, STOP."  
  
"Why are you being so weird about it? We experienced...."  
  
"LAUREN, STOP! STOP THE CAR!!!!" Lauren chose that moment to see the chipmunk.  
  
"Oh, shit." Lauren and Delli both closed their eyes and screamed as the car flew through the guardrail....  
  
  
  
  
  
if you just absolutely need to know what happens, you could go on to chapter 2 


	2. The Introduction of Characters

This is Chapter 2. The Introduction of Characters. L wrote it. Not me.  
  
All disclaimers apply for her too.  
  
  
  
"Oh, shit." Lauren and Delli both closed their eyes and screamed as the car flew through the guardrail....  
  
"Is it just me, or are you getting a strong sense of deja` vu?"  
  
"Didn't you just say that?" Lauren made as if to hit Delli, but only managed to honk the horn.  
  
"Very funny." Delli bit her lip.  
  
"So. We've just flown over the cliff and have magically landed upside down, unharmed. Wouldn't you say it's about time we got out of the car?"  
  
"Yep. Race you outside!" Lauren threw off her seatbelt and scrambled outside of the car before Delli could even yell, "Wait!" What Lauren didn't know was that Delli could see a little knobby thingie on the car's dash that read 'this car will self destruct in three seconds'. Delli swallowed. It took her two seconds to read it.  
  
KA-BLOOIE!!! The car exploded, throwing American-made shrapnel in all directions. Lauren screamed and covered her arms, a feeble attempt, considering she was standing right next to the car. Delli, however.  
  
"Ow," she said from high up in a tree. There was a rustle, and a chipmunk jumped down on the ground. Lauren stomped after it, scaring the bejezus out of it. "Lauren, that really hurt."  
  
"Well, I feel fine." Delli threw an acorn at her.  
  
"Well, I DON'T."  
  
***  
  
*Did you hear that noise?* Jono asked Angelo, motioning out the window. The other turned and looked, a PB&J sandwich in his hands. Jelly was smeared on his chin.  
  
"No."  
  
*I heard something,* Jono replied. *I'm going to go check it out. You in?*  
  
"Sandwich!" Angelo stated, holding it up. "Ay carumba."  
  
*Are you always this articulate?* Jono rolled his eyes and went outside. Soon, Angelo followed, stuffing the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.  
  
***  
  
"Come down from there this instant!" Lauren demanded, stamping her foot for emphasis.  
  
"You and what army?" Delli threw another acorn at her. This one beaned the side of her head.  
  
"Ow! The army of me!" Lauren curled her fingers into claws and all of the sudden, bright energy surged from her hands. The blasts hit the tree, and Delli fell out of it. An acorn popped her on top of the head, almost as an afterthought.  
  
"Hey! I think I've been through enough pain today already!"  
  
"Sorry. Don't know my own strength."  
  
"Sure you don't. Hey... Why are you glowing?"  
  
"I dunno. Why are you missing half your skin?"  
  
"What?!?" Delli jumped to her feet, patting down her arms. Sure enough, over half of her skin had been ripped away to blue scars, including her face. "Holy shit!"  
  
"I guess the explosion did it."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why you're unharmed," Delli pointed out, wrinkling her nose. "I'm the deformed one, here! You just glow in the dark."  
  
"Really?" Lauren looked down at her skin. It glowed as if she were lit from within. "Cool!" Delli chucked another acorn at her.  
  
"No, it's not. You suck." Lauren deflected it instantly, forming a small force shield with her hand.  
  
"Oh wow. That was neat. Do that again." A whole branch flew at Lauren, and she was unprepared. "Hey!"  
  
*Who's there?* The voice was slightly accented, and it echoed inside their heads. Lauren and Delli looked around them.  
  
"God?"  
  
*No, my name is Chamber. Who are you?* The two girls turned to see two young boys come up from behind them. One was a Latino with gray skin and the other had half of his face covered in some sort of metallic material.  
  
"GAAA!!" the two girls said at the same time." You're--!"  
  
"And you're--!"  
  
Jono and Angelo looked at each other, confused.  
  
  
  
Intrigued yet? Didn't think so. But there is a third chapter. 


	3. Is There a Plot Yet?

Chapter 3- Is There a Plot Yet? Penned by the mighty Delli.  
  
Have not made enough money at the Gap to purchase usage rights yet. Damn that minimum wage.  
  
  
  
"you're-!"  
  
"and you're-!"  
  
Angelo looked at Jono, then the girls. well, they didn't look so fast- if he ran... *Don't even think about it, mate.* Angelo gave Jono puppy dog eyes. *No. We are strong. We are brave. We are men!*  
  
"..." Jono looked at the two strange girls in front of him. They were starting to recover their vocal abilities, and each was eager to use them.  
  
"You... are... sooo... urt!" Delli's voice failed her as she attempted to express the glory of the magnificent creature that was Angelo. "You... you..." she looked to Lauren for help.  
  
"Hot." Her eyes were semi-glazed as she turned to her friend. "They're hot. But they are not real... are they?"  
  
"They're real." Lauren unconsciously put a hand to her head, thinking she must have been hit harder than she thought by the explosion. Delli's voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
"They're real, and they ARE hot! Mmmm!" The girls looked at each other. They looked at the boys. Then to each other again. A silent agreement passed between them... -I get Angelo. He's tall, he's grey, and he is hot. Plus he has a lower jaw...--Jono is mine! MINE, do you hear me? gaaaaa...- They grinned. Good. They were in agreement.  
  
"One."  
  
Jono whispered psionically to Angelo. *Wot are they doing?*  
  
"Two."  
  
"Jono...?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"RRRRUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!" Sean surveyed the edge of the forest that his students had recently disappeared into. From his vantage he had a clear shot of a grey streak and a black streak as they bolted for the safety of the school. Worried, he strained to see what was causing their behavior. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a strange ball of light and a bouncing blue blur rocket out of the woods. A threat to his school? He didn't think so! "M." He turned to the young telepath. "Alert the others. We may be under attack." "No, we're not." M almost winced at the glare that earned her. "Very well, then..." In less than a minute, M, Jubilee, Husk, and Banshee were at the doors, braced for the attack. Angelo and Jono were huddled in the corner. "Scared!" knockknockknock {"one more time!" "why?" "'cause it was an odd number!" "weirdo!""Laauuuuurrreeeeeeeeeeennnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!" "mfrrgt gritthhh...") knock -a small whisper. *don't open it!* Suspense! M sighs and reaches for the handle. The door opens, revealing two very special people.....- "Hello!"--"Hi!"  
  
{"Hey Lauren, think they think we're retards?" "Yeah. Probably"}  
  
  
  
  
  
are you still reading? If soo, I suppose you deserve chapter four. This thing is quite finished, clocking in at around 18 chapters. They get longer and make less sense, but so what. You liked it. Admit it. : } anyway, I may just post the ret, one day. 


End file.
